White Christmas with the Team
by SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Tony decides that the Avengers need to celebrate Christmas. The ninth installment of the Fanfiction Christmas Countdown!


Here is the ninth installment of the Fanfiction Christmas Countdown!

This is just a random story that happened during a random time period.

Cast of Characters:

Steve Rogers- Captain America- he was frozen in ice for seventy years after defeating Hydra, during WW 2

Tony Stark- Ironman- a famous inventor and millionaire who became Ironman after his capture and then escape from Afghanistan

Thor- an "alien" prince from the realm of Asgard who joined the team after saving the earth from his brother Loki

Natasha Romanoff- Black Widow- a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was originally from the red room in Russia

Clint Barton- Hawkeye- a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who joined because of his mysterious past

Bruce Banner- Hulk- a scientist who got infected with gamma rays and became the Hulk

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff- Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch- two super powered twins who joined after the Ultron attack (for the purpose of this story Pietro is ALIVE)

Vision- originally Tony's AI named JARVIS he now inhibits a body made out of vibranium(the strongest metal on earth) and possess the mind stone one of the six infinity stones

Bucky Barnes- Winter Soldier- Steve's best friend who had died in WW2 only to be found out not dead and brainwashed by Hydra

Sam Wilson- Falcon- Steve's friend who worked in the air force to test out mechanical wings

Rhodey Rhodes- War Machine- Tony's best friend who helped him out in many different situations and gained his own suit of armor

T'Challa- Black Panther- the prince of the African kingdom of Wakanda

Scott Lang- Ant-Man- an engineer who gained a suit that shrinks from Hank Pym in order to defeat Yellow Jacket

Stephan Strange- Dr. Strange- a surgeon who injured his hands in an accident only to then become an apprentice to a powerful entity and become a master in magic

Matt Murdock- DareDevil- after an accident when he was a child, left him blind, he used his other heightened senses to fight crime in Hell's Kitchen, New York

Peter Parker- Spiderman- gained spider like abilities after he got bitten by a spider

 _Enjoy the story!_

It was that time of the year again, the weather was cold and the snow was coming down and…nobody was here; wait what? Tony looked around the new Avengers facility; correction, the empty Avengers facility. Where was everyone? He didn't expect everyone to be here, but no one? He walked throughout the facility searching for his team when he finally found them… in the training room…on Christmas Eve…training. There was something seriously wrong with them.

"You guys have got some weird ideas about spending the holidays you know that?" That was the wrong thing to say, or maybe just bad timing. Steve's shield flung out wide and hit one of the sprinklers on the ceiling causing water to spray out sporadically, hitting Sam, Rhodey, Vision, Clint (who was in the rafters), and Wanda. Natasha (being Natasha) flipped out of the way, T'Challa followed right after her, Peter quickly swung out of the way, and Dr. Strange did one magic thing or another and avoided the water. Matt simply stepped out of the way of both water and shield; while Bruce just stayed where he was (it was the safest place less chance of hulking out). Pietro well was Pietro; enough said, while Scott ran about sporadically trying to not get hit and drown (he was tiny and had temporarily forgotten that he could grow). Bucky simply stood there and let the water fall on him and Thor thought it was a storm and decided to call an even bigger one…with lightening.

Tony couldn't help, but pale slightly as everyone turned to look at him with varying levels of anger or confusion. The females were especially angry.

"Thor, call off the storm," shouted Steve over the lightening. Thor did, though reluctantly, and Steve turned toward Tony with an annoyed look on his face, "Are you trying to get someone killed?"

Tony chuckled nervously and said, "Ah, no I just wanted to know what you guys thought you were doing training on Christmas Eve."

This comment got a number of responses some angry, some confused, and some neutral.

Natasha: "That was the reason you interrupted us Stark, really?"

Peter: "That's what I tried telling them, but no it was all train, train, and more training; 'you never know when an alien army could attack'".

Thor: "What is this 'Christmas' you speak of; I do not understand?"

Vision: "According to various data bases it is a holiday that is celebrated every year by people around the world, though, I do not understand why."

Wanda: "Pietro, do you remember the last Christmas ve had? It seems like ages ago."

Pietro: "It has been ages since the last one."

Steve waved his arms around until he got everyone's attention, then he turned to Tony and asked, "Was there something else you wanted?"

Tony took awhile to just stare at the different members of the Avengers, his team, no, his _family_ and if most of his family had either never celebrated Christmas or never had good ones then he was going to do everything he could to make this one amazing.

When he pulled himself back from the depths of his mind he realized that everyone was still staring at him waiting for a response. Tony cleared his throat and said, "I think, no, we _need_ to celebrate Christmas, together as a team. Think of it like a team bonding exercise, but more fun."

This too received a multitude of responses, however, there were more positive ones this time around and even some of the more neutral of the Avengers seemed some what interested.

Steve looked around at his team and saw many interested and excited faces; faces that he couldn't bare let down, "alright, we'll celebrate Christmas."

This got quite a few cheers from the more enthusiastic members of the team, especially Tony who immediately started assigning people jobs.

Yup, Christmas was definitely in the air.

 _Do not send two aliens who know nothing of Christmas to get a tree_

Thor and Vision had eventually gotten the right tree…after many, many attempts. Thor had no clue what tree Tony was asking for and Tony had been too busy breaking up an argument between Pietro and Peter on what color lights should be put up on the outside of the facility. So, Thor had turned to ask Vision. Vision had looked up Christmas trees and had found numerous types; unsurprisingly, they were both extremely confused.

"What tree should we choose?" Asked Thor looking around at all the trees. Vision floated toward the nearest tree and touched it; it was fake and made of tinsel, "I am unsure."

"Let us take one of each different type of tree, surely the Man of Iron will like one of them," said Thor.

Neither had a better idea, so pretty soon, the Avengers facility started looking like a tree lot. Tony eventually made it outside and was able to sort out the tree problem. After countless attempts Thor and Vision managed to find a beautiful 9ft pine tree that fit perfectly in the living room.

Now that they had a tree it was time to decorate both it and the rest of the facility. Pietro and Peter were both outside putting up the lights with Stephan to 'oversee'. What that really meant was that he was there to break up any arguments that the two may get into. Currently, they were doing okay, both seemed happy enough to put up the lights around the facility; that was until Pietro realized that Peter was putting up red lights and Peter realized that Pietro was putting up green lights.

"Vhat do you think you're doing?" Asked Pietro looking up at the red lights surrounding half of the building.

"Decorating the building with lights what are you doing?" Answered Peter turning to look at the slightly older hero with slight annoyance.

"I can see that, but I'm asking about the red lights."

"What about the red lights?" Asked Peter now more annoyed.

"Vhy are they red?"

"Because its Christmas that's why. Why are your lights green?"

"Because green lights are Christmas lights."

"Well, so are red."

"But, green is more festive."

"How do you figure?"

"Pine trees are green, holly is green, garland is green, and shall I go on?"

Peter glared down at the older hero from his perch on the side of the building, "Holly berries are red, Santa is red, and have you heard of Rudolph the red nose reindeer?"

Pietro snorted in amusement, "Reindeer, really?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Just change your lights to green and we'll call it a day."

Pietro looked at him in amusement, "Right I am going to change _my_ lights. Vhy don't you change yours? I am older."

Peter huffed and gave him a sharp glare, "Why don't you make me?"

Pietro raised an eyebrow then smirked, "So be it. You asked for it."

He suddenly sped up the wall to where Peter was hanging, grabbed him, then carried him down and promptly dumped him in the snow.

Peter popped up spitting out snow and glared at Pietro, "What was that for?!"

"To prove that I am stronger and faster than you and therefore get to chose vhich color lights is put up."

Peter scoffed, "Right, are you prepared to fight for that right?"

Pietro narrowed his eyes at the younger hero, "You vouldn't dare…"

Peter shot a web at Pietro's face, hitting him directly in the middle of the face. Pietro whipped at his face trying to get the web off, while Peter quickly swung to the top of the building. Pietro finally managed to get the webbing off and instantly turned and raced off to chase after Peter leading to a cat and mouse chase around the facility.

Stephan looked on as the two younger heroes chased one another around, and then turned back to the half finished lights strung around the building. He raised his hands and all the other lights attached themselves to the building. Stephan then, turn, made all the lights multicolored. Instead of just red and green there was blue and yellow and orange and purple. He took one last look at the two feuding heroes, decided they weren't going to kill each other, and then went inside to help with decoration.

While Pietro and Peter were trying, but not trying to kill each other, the rest of the Avengers were decorating the inside of the facility. Clint and Natasha were putting up wreaths and garland and had made a contest out of it. Wanda, Sam, and Rhodey had gone into the kitchen to make food and had refused to let anyone else in despite the delicious scents coming from within. Scott was in charge of getting all the lights and animatronics working and was having an enjoyable time. Tony and Bruce were trying to figure out how to get inside the kitchen. Wanda had telepathically sealed it shut and the science bros were attempting to find a way in. That left Steve, Bucky, Thor, Vision, Matt, T'Challa, and the newly returned Stephan, in charge of the Christmas tree.

It was going quite smoothly after Steve told Thor and Vision what they were supposed to do with the ornaments.

"Who knew that S.H.E.I.L.D. had so many ornaments just lying around in the storage room," commented Steve looking around at all the boxes.

"Yes it is quite strange," said Stephan.

Tony, who had given up on trying to blow open the door after the last attempt almost destroyed the tree and everyone else, snickered and said, "You just said Strange, as in your last name."

Stephan sighed, "Yes, I am quite aware of that Tony, you don't need to point it out every time it happens."

Tony was still giggling; when the group heard a loud rendition of the _12 Twelve Days of Christmas_ coming from down the hallway. Before anyone could ask or look to see who was singing, quite horribly, Matt cocked his head to the left and simply said, "Clint," before turning back to the Christmas tree.

The others looked at him in surprise, but sure enough, Clint came walking into the room a minute later loudly singing, "nine ladies dancing!"

Natasha walked in after him looking extremely annoyed. "Did you loose your bet?" Asked Steve gesturing at the singing Clint.

Natasha glared at Clint before stiffly nodding.

"So the widow can be beat at something," said Tony with a laugh. This earned him a hard glare and a shaking of the head from Steve telling him to stop before someone got hurt, namely Tony.

The door to the kitchen suddenly opened and Sam walked through with his hands over his ears and shouted, "what is that noise is someone dying?"

"No, but someone might soon be dead," said Bucky seriously.

This caused Clint to quickly stop singing, much to the relief of everyone, especially Matt.

"I have an idea," said Steve looking around at all the slightly pissed off people in the room, "why don't we go outside and have a snowball fight."

This was met with loud cheers and an immediate clearing of both the living room and the kitchen. Steve walked outside to find the fight already in full swing.

It was Natasha, Wanda, Peter, Bucky, Matt, Vision, Sam, and T'Challa against Tony, Clint, Bruce, Pietro, Rhodey, Stephan, Scott, and Thor. Steve looked the teams over then joined Natasha's, ignoring Tony's exclamations of it now not being fair.

The Avengers had all paired off against one another, some for the fun of it, and some because they had a grudge against the other. Wanda and Stephan had decided to pair up against each other to see what was the more powerful, magic or telepathy. While on the other side of the field Peter and Pietro were going at each other again trying to figure out who had changed the lights to be multicolored. All in all, the team was having a blast throwing snowballs at the opposite team and even sometime at their own team. This caused an all out suicide battle to the death, snowball style.

The situation changed, however, from throwing snowballs at each other to ambushing unsuspecting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who dared walk outside. No one was certain how the playing field had changed; most blamed Tony for throwing a random snowball at a passing agent, when in reality it was Bucky and T'Challa who had thought it would be fun.

"Sir," said an agent running franticly into the control room of the Avengers facility. Nick Fury turned around to be greeted with a group of soaking wet agents.

"Explain why you are wet Agent Fitz," demanded Fury.

"It's the Avengers, sir; they are ambushing agents with snowballs!"

Fury turned around and brought up a video feed of the outside, just in time to see all seventeen avengers ambush Agent Coulson. Fury just shook his head, "and I thought the Avengers were professionals. Looks like we are babysitting a bunch of super powered kids."

The agents in the room paled, they still remembered the time when Tony had built a machine that had caused all the avengers to become kids. It had been a nightmare.

Fury just shook his head again, turning back to the video feed, before pressing record; it would make some great black mail one day.

It was nearing sunset when the Avengers finally went in to dry off and eat a very delicious meal prepared by Wanda, Sam, and Rhodey. It was declared after, that the three of them were to cook every meal because the dinner had been amazing. Everyone had found something they liked, even Thor who Wanda had made an Asgardian delicacy for.

After dinner, they all went into the living room with hot chocolate to watch movies and to generally have a good time.

The clock struck twelve and Tony jolted awake, he looked around trying to figure out where he was before remembering that he had gotten all the Avengers to celebrate Christmas with him the, now, day before. He smiled and went back to sleep, content and happy.

High above the facility Santa's sleigh flew past and he shouted, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

 _End_

 _Hoped you liked it! The next installment is rogue planet 13 with Sherlock_

 _Happy Holidays!_


End file.
